I Will Always Save You
by delenaforeverandalways24
Summary: What happens when Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline go on a camping trip, which is interrupted by a dangerous storm? Someone saves Elena, and it's NOT Stefan!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, and I hope everyone likes it! Please review and give feedback! Thanks!**

Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline placed their sleeping bags, pillows, flashlights, and bag of clothes and toiletries in the trunk of Elena's car. They all squealed with excitement and got into the car. Elena was about to turn on her car, when she realized she had forgotten Teddy. She told Bonnie and Caroline to wait in the car while she retrieved her favorite stuffed animal. She opened the door to her room, and gasped in shock when she realized she was not the only person in her room.

"Howdy," Damon said in a smug tone. "May I ask where you are going?"

Elena sighed. "Caroline, Bonnie, and I are going camping. We'll be gone for about two days or so. Is that okay with you?" Elena asked in an annoyed voice.

"Actually, it's not okay. We don't know where Katherine is, let alone Klaus and Stefan."

"Damon, I need a break. I am going on this trip, whether you like it or not."

Damon's eyes widened in surprise. "Ms. Gilbert, was that a threat I just heard?" He said, mocking her. Elena just glared in anger. He sighed. "Look Elena, I get it. You have had quite a lot of stress recently, and I get that. But-" He stopped, his eyes looking almost…pained? "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Elena's eyes softened. "I'll keep my phone on, so I can call you if something happens," Elena said. Damon face was uncertain, and Elena's heart sped up, realizing she was winning this argument. "I'll even bring pepper spray!"

Damon laughed at that. "Yes, because I'm sure _pepper _spray would keep away a blood-thirsty vampire!" Elena made a puppy-dog face, hoping to win by cuteness. Damon's eyes melted when he saw this, and he finally gave in. "Oh, fine. Go go go, enjoy the girl time, but bring your phone…and that pepper spray," he said.

"Thank you!" Elena squealed with delight. She ran over to her bed, picked up Teddy, and then gave Damon a quick hug. "I'll text you when we get there, okay? Bye!" Elena ran down the stairs, managing to trip over her feet and merely caught herself on the banister.

Damon chuckled and Elena's clumsiness, and ran back to the boarding house.

Elena jumped into her car and started up the engine.

"It's about time!"said Caroline.

"Sorry," Elena apologized. "I had to talk to Damon real quick."

"I see, "Caroline responded, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Elena. Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned up the radio. They all sang along with the music as they drove along happily.

"We're here!" squealed Caroline. They all jumped out of the car and looked around to admire they're camp site. It was truly breathtaking. The sun was starting to set, and the sky was filled with a gorgeous pink/plum color. A couple dark clouds were in the sky, but far enough to not be a threat. The girls proceeded to set up their tent. Caroline started a fire and Bonnie got all of their food out. After about 30 minutes, they were all sitting around the fire, eating their hotdogs. Suddenly, Elena got a cold chill, and she wrapped her arms around her knees. Bonnie looked up at the sky, which was now mostly darkened by night, but also darkened by the dark clouds hovering over them. A fat raindrop splattered on her nose. Then another, and then thousands of raindrops fell all around them, soaking them in seconds.

"Hurry!" screamed Bonnie. "Get all of the food and get in the tent!"

Caroline grabbed everything in seconds with vampire speed, and they all dove into they're cozy tent. Elena looked down at her phone, which had a text from Damon.

_Do you want me to pick you up? The weather is supposed to get pretty bad tonight._

"Do you guys want Damon to pick us?" Elena asked. "He said the weather is going to get worse."

"No!"Caroline yelled. "We are going to get through this storm together!" Elena and Bonnie peeked nervously out of the tent to see a flash of lightning brighten the night sky.

"Uhm, are you sure Caroline?"Elena asked, her voice cracking. "I mean, it does look pretty bad out there, and, I mean, Damon would be more than happy to-"

"Caroline's right, Elena!"Bonnie exclaimed enthusiastically. "If it gets super bad, then we can call drive home, or just call Damon. Either way, we will be fine!" Elena realized she was losing the fight, and they were going to stay in the storm. Elena had always been terrified of storms, let alone storms when she was outside! Elena took out her phone, and sent Damon a reply.

_I think we're going 2stick it out. :/ I'll text u if we decide we want 2 go home._

Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline ended up talking for hours about guys, school, and all of the latest gossip. It wasn't until 2 a.m. that Elena yawned and said she was going to bed. They all turned off their flashlights and fell asleep.

Elena woke up in complete darkness. She turned on her flash light, and Caroline and Bonnie were nowhere to be found. She looked down and saw there was a note.

_2:40- We are going to get some more blankets from the car. We'll be back soon!__ B and C_

Elena checked her phone. _S_he read that it was 3:15, and started to panic. The car was pretty close to their camp site. Had they gotten lost? Were they hurt from the storm? Interrupting her thoughts, a bolt of lightning sparked in the sky, immediately followed by a bone rattling thunder clap. She called Caroline, and here phone went straight to voicemail. Same with Bonnie's phone. She got on her shoes and jacket, and ran outside with her phone in her hand. It was windy, and she was instantly soaked and cold. She started to run in the direction of her car- at least she thought. She was screaming her friend's names, her eyes frantically looking for them. She realized after running for a few minutes she was lost. She started to shake violently; partially because of the cold, but mostly because she was scared. She started to cry and sank down to her knees and another bolt of lightning struck above her. She got out her phone and dialed his number.

"_Good lord, Elena. Out of all the times to call, you call _now?" Damon said in an exasperated tone.

"_Damon,"_ Elena sniffled, her voice cracking_. "I don't know where Bonnie or Caroline is, and I'm lost and there is lightning and thunder, and I…I can't-"_

"_Shhh, Elena, calm down,"_ he said, his voice soothing_. "You're okay. I'm on my way. Where are you staying?"_ Elena told him where the campsite was. _"Elena, sit tight, okay?" _

"_Okay," _Elena said weakly. When she heard the line go dead, she stood up and started to trudge through the wind and rain, looking for her car. It had only been a couple of minutes, when she heard a crack in the air. It wasn't thunder; it sounded too close for that. She looked up, and screamed when she saw a huge branch from a tree coming at her at full speed. She tried to run away from the branch, but did not succeed. She fell down to the ground when the branch landed strait on her body, stabbing her shoulder and leg at the same time. The last thing she remembers is hearing her own voice crying out in pain.

Damon arrived at the campsite within five minutes. He examined Elena's car, searching for any signs of her. Nothing. He then started to run through the murky woods, the smell of Elena getting closer and closer. He stopped to listen for any sound of her. He heard rain, thunder, animals…. He listened harder. Then he heard her. A small whimpering noise coming from the opposite direction he had been running in. He ran as fast as he could, and finally saw her; on the ground, sobbing.

"Elena!" Damon exclaimed in horror. His panic increased when he saw blood surrounding her body. He fell to her side, and turned her head so he could see her. Her hand clutched her shoulder, which had a branch piercing through her skin. "Elena, can you hear me?"

"D-Damon, I can move- I can't move my leg- my shoulder-" Damon looked down at her leg, and gasped to see a branch, like her shoulder, was stabbing her skin. He was not a doctor, but he knew she shouldn't have been bleeding that much. He broke off the branches that were not directly inside of her, and scooped her up in his arms. He could feel her hand frantically grabbing his leather jacket in pain. "Damon…I'm dizzy…" she said, her voice weak.

"Shh, Elena, we're almost home. You're going to be okay, okay? You're going to be okay" He stroked her hair, which was soaking wet. He saw the lights of the boarding house appear, and he sighed with relief. That relief quickly went away when he looked down to see Elena, unconscious. "Elena? Elena, wake up!" he said, his voice frenzied. "Elena?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This Fan Fiction has turned more into a two-shot! Hope you enjoy: D Please review!**

Damon ran into the boarding house, slamming the door shut behind him. He ran to the bathroom, and laid Elena down on the floor. She was bleeding heavily, and she was going to die if he didn't stop it. He carefully took off her shirt, and gasped when his eyes saw the gash on her shoulder. There were splinters inside the cut, which he preceded to take out with tweezers. After getting all of the splinters out, he realized she needed more blood. His blood. He bit into his own wrist, and pressed it to her lips. It didn't go in. "Come on, Elena. Come on!" he begged. "Drink!" He stared at her closed eyes, praying they would fly open. However, they did not. He lifted his hand and brushed it along her cheek. "_She is so perfect," _he thought. _"Out of all of the people, why her? What has she done to deserve this?" _Realizing he was wasting time, and grabbed a towel and pressed in against her shoulder. The towel soaked up in blood within seconds. Cursing, he continued stacking towels on her shoulder. He looked down at her leg, and stared in shock at the pool of blood on the floor. Her leg. He did the same thing with her leg as he did with her shoulder. All of a sudden, he heard her heart pound a little harder. A little faster. Gasping out in astonishment and pain, Elena's eyes fluttered open.

"Elena!"Damon cried. He moved to her side and pulled her into his lap, tucking her head under his chin, and grabbing her hand into his. He kissed the top of her head, her cheeks, nose, everywhere that wasn't hurt.

"D-Damon," she sobbed, her fingers frantically clutching his shirt. She hurt. Everywhere. "Damon, it hurts! Make it stop, please!"She pleaded.

"Take my wrist, Elena. My blood will heal most of your cuts." He slowly lifted her wrist up to her, and she hesitantly grabbed his arm. He wrapped his other arm around her, securing her to him. She drank slowly at first, but as she drank, she could feel her gashes mending, and she drank faster. She sighed after a minute, letting go of his wrist and leaning back into his chest.

"Damon, I-"she paused, as if to make sure what she was going to say was okay. "I'm sorry" she whimpered, her voice cracking. Damon tilted his head in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Why would you say that, silly?" he pried, turning his head so his eyes were level with hers. Elena's eyes started to water, and her face twisted up in pain. Damon's eyes widened in surprise. "What's wrong? What hurts?" His hands cupped her face, wiping her tears away, however, more tears followed.

"I'm so sorry I have hurt you so much. You have always been here for me. Always. And all I've ever done is hurt you! I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I-" her voice broke, and she sobbed into his neck. He rocked her back and forth on the bathroom floor, kissing her.

"Elena. _You_ have don't _nothing_ wrong. Nothing. Elena, you are everything to me. You _are_ my humanity. You are my reason for life. Never forget that." Damon stared into her eyes, and slowly began to realize what he had just admitted to her. He looked into her eyes, searching for any kind of reaction to his statement. Instead of words, her doe eyes widened with a mix of concern, relieve, and happiness. She curled up into his lap, and closed her eyes, her hand still firmly grasping his own. He slowly got up and picked her up, carrying her into his room. He took off her shoes, and tossed them onto the ground. Her jeans were coated with blood. He reached into his drawer, and found a pair of his grey sweatpants. He slid her jeans off and pulled the sweatpants on her. She whimpered in her sleep, and curled up even more. He put one of his shirts on over her gauzed shoulder, and then put on another pair of sweats on himself. He slid out of his shirt, and then turned off the lights. He picked her up into his arms, before sitting on the bed. He pulled out the covers, and slipped himself and her under the blankets. She shivered in her sleep, and snuggled closer to his chest, her lips nuzzling his collarbone. He stroked her hair, and wondered to himself what he would have done if he and not saved her in time. He shook the thought away, and held her closer, thankful she was safe in his arms. A few moments passed, and he finally began to relax and fall asleep.

"Damon?" Elena whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Elena's voice was full of love. He opened his eyes in surprised, and saw her own eyes gazing at him.

"And I love you, Elena. Always have, always will." And with that, he kissed her lips softly but powerfully. She kissed him back, and then sunk back down into her curled up position against him. Her hand grabbed his, and they hugged each other close. They fell asleep holding one another, and both smiled as they dreamt of each other.

**Hope you enjoyed! ****Delena forever! **


End file.
